Below the Surface
by Emirii Vamon
Summary: Ron reappears with Draco Malfoy after being missing for 3months. What is revealed by their reappearance will rock the wizarding world. Wrning: Slash, R/D, HGBashing...
1. Sudden Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or characters. That's all J.K Rowling right there.

A/N: Ron/Draco is my favorite pairing so expect more where this came from. I enjoy writing fanfiction, and would appreciate reviews and any advice since I'm new at this.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Six wands pointed at the pair from every angle in the Black House living room. Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Snape, and McGonagall all stared frozen with their wands up in shock at the sight before them. Ronald Weasley had just stumbled through the fireplace with a soot covered blonde wrapped around his waist.

"Ron? What's going on?" Harry's voice shook, his wand didn't. Ron Weasley had been missing for almost three weeks. The last anyone had heard he'd been doing sweeps of abandoned Deatheater homes in search of forgotten victims. Three months earlier the Order had scored a hit at the Riddle Mansion and ever since Voldemort had been in hiding with his followers. Not a peep had been heard out of them. When Ron had gone MIA Harry had directed everyone's resources to finding the wayward Auror, but after a month and a half with no Weasley to show for it the search was called off. Now he was standing in his living room with the renowned Deatheater Draco Malfoy clutching him like a lifeline.

"Put away your wands." Ron said his voice raspy with disuse. His own wand was trained on Harry.

"Not bloody likely Ronald. Why don't you explain where you've been?" Snape's voice seemed to wake the frozen group up. Hermione began crying, while Harry stepped forward to embrace his friend. The hard glint in the once boisterous Weasley's face stopped him though. Draco tensed when he got closer and shifted to cover Ron more from his place at the torso.

"I found a victim; Draco Malfoy in an abandoned manor outside Chelsea." Everyone knew that wasn't the whole story.

"That took three months Weasley?" Snape didn't sound convinced. Ron didn't answer him, instead moving a protective hand around Draco's shoulders.

"Ron he's a deatheater!" Hermione cried, trying to fling herself at him, arms outstretched to yank him away from Draco. Draco caught both her hands with his own and threw her away, then settled back into his spot under Ron's tattered robes. Even dirty, malnourished and cold the young aristocrat managed to look haughty clinging to another person. As if he thought it his right to wrap arms around the young red head. "Don't touch him." Draco said at the shocked look on Hermione's face.

During the entire display Ron's body never moved, but a smirk curved his face into an older, more cynical version of itself that worried Potter.

Before anyone could say anything Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, oblivious to the trained wands. "Ronald! It's about time you came home. I've been worried sick." Her short arms wrapped around her youngest son, suffocating Draco in the process, who stubbornly refused to release his hold on Ron. "Oh! Draco dear, I didn't see you. You two look horrible. Go get cleaned up and I'll make you something to eat." She glanced around at everyone slightly lowered wands, "For goodness sakes put your wands away; there'll be no killing today."

Mrs. Weasley hustled the two boys out of the living room, leaving a room full of shocked Order members behind. The other Order members filed out after, leaving Remus, Snape, Potter, and Hermione to stare at each other.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Hermione said to the silence after the two men left with the Weasley matriarch. Harry shook his head and looked to the two oldest, Remus and Snape, with concern.

Remus ignored the two and looked toward Snape. "I think we have a slight problem, Severus."

Snape's scowl deepened. "Weasley snapped. That's a little more than a _slight _problem. That's a huge fucking problem Lupin." Remus nodded—contemplative.

"Will one of you please explain what is going on?" Harry said, a pained look on his face as he stared at the door his best friend had just exited out of. A deatheater on his waist. What the hell was going on with his mate?

Snape glared at him. "Later Potter. We need to discuss some things with Weasley and Malfoy first." Remus smiled at them to try and offset his counterparts fury.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow evening—at the Order meeting. Please wait until then and try not to bother Ron and Draco too much."

Hermione went to protest, but Harry stopped her. "That's fine. But tomorrow I expect answers."

Remus smiled, and he and Snape flooed out of the fireplace with a shout of Snape Manor.

In the kitchen Mrs. Weasley fussed over the two boys, using magic to clean the grime off their faces. A new house elf tended cuts on Draco's face and arms. While Ron's mom had her back turned he leaned over to the blonde seated next to him.

"Everything's going to be fine now, Dray." Ron whispered into his ear, an arm snaking around the young Malfoy's waist.

"It had better be Weasel. I'm counting on you to keep me alive in this deathtrap." Draco's smile turned into a grimace; he turned his face into Ron's neck as the house elf extracted a shard of metal from a particularly deep gash.

Ron squeezed him tighter against him. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Promise?"

Mrs. Weasley placed a stack of pancakes in front of each boy with a smile.

"Promise." Ron said reaching for their first real meal in months.

Yippee!! First chapter done. Please let me know what you think. Ron and Draco already have an established relationship and I'll add some peaks into their past and how they met up in some flashbacks in coming chapters. Read and review…Please.

Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. Sudden Appearance pt2

A/N:

Thank you so much to everyone who added me to their alert list. I couldn't believe the amount of alerts in my e-mail after only being posted one day.

Also thanks to DumbledorefavoriteJam and HelloLish for being my first reviewers. I couldn't believe it but when I saw how many people liked my story it made me want to put out a new chapter asap.

Thanks for the support. Here's chapter 2!! Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the cavernous kitchen, handing the boys plates of food as she finished them. "Ronald Weasley you had us scared to death, disappearing like that!"

A faint smile tugged at Ron's face, it didn't matter to Mrs. Weasley if her son had been fighting a secret war or been kidnapped, or had even run away. All that mattered to her was that he was back and hadn't called to reassure her of his health. "Sorry mum. I was pretty busy out there. No floo."

Draco hid his own smile in Ron's shoulder.

"That is no excuse. I expect contact when you're going MIA. Understand?" Molly waved a sauce covered ladle at him, then turned on Draco.

"And you young man!"

Draco snuggled closer to Ron, trying to disappear. There was nothing like an angry mother to scare the pompous out of you.

"If you're going to disappear please leave clues or something. Poor Ron broke my kitchen counters when Snape told him you'd disappeared."

Both boys stared at her in shock. "You know?" Ron said. He could take anyone's disapproval about their relationship, but he wasn't sure how he'd handle his mothers.

"Of course I did dear. Mothers know everything. I figured it out a bit late mind you. It took you pulverizing Harry at last years Christmas dinner, because he mentioned Draco being a _whore_" she said that word in a whisper, as if afraid to be caught cussing " Welcome to our family Draco, or what's left of it."

"Thank you." Draco said and for the first time that night he detached himself from Ron. He stood up, walked around the table and hugged Molly Weasley. When he pulled back they both had tears in their eyes.

With a sad smile she told the boys to finish eating and left the kitchen to cry alone. They didn't need to witness anymore grief in her opinion. They'd both looked so forlorn, standing against the Order. She wouldn't lose another son and if accepting Draco Malfoy was all it took to keep hers then as god as her witness Draco was now hers too.

A cool rag wiped caked blood off Ron's face.

"This is crazy." Draco said wringing out the rag into the already pink dyed bowl of water. Ron picked up his unoccupied hand and squeezed it. The moisture felt good on his quickly heating skin. Unconsciously he leaned into the pressure.

"Everything's going to be fine now. Snape and Remus will help." His hand traced patterns on the blonde's pale skin.

"It had better be Weasel or you'll wish we'd never escaped that hole." His words were sharp, but the smile lessened his barb.

For the first time in months Ron started laughing. "You're still just a ferret, ya know that."

Draco swatted him with the rag. He really hated that nickname.

After Draco finished cleaning Ron's face and forearms, Ron started wiping the mud off of him. While he worked Draco traced the Dragon tattoo that stretched from Ron's right wrist up to his mid upper arm. The black and green beast flexed and moved with every muscle Ron clenched, stretching around his forearm like a snake. The strange way it looked alive fascinated Draco, the fact that Ron had gotten it in honor of him only boosted his ego slightly. Maybe more than slightly. In a sudden show of affection he leaned up and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Stop playing nice, Dray. If you want something just ask." Ron teased, but his arm tightened around his waist to prevent him from jerking away at the comment. "Relax. I was jestin."

Draco went to tell him exactly what he thought of his idea of jesting, but the fireplace burst to life and Lupin's head suddenly appeared in front of them.

Draco tried to pretend he hadn't tried to hide under Ron's robe and huffed at the aging Werewolf.

Ron put his wand away.

"Warn a body, would ya?" Ron said, glaring.

"Sorry." Lupin replied. "But I need to speak with you two without Harry and Hermione knowing. "

Ron leaned back in his seat, bored. Draco continued to glare. The last thing either of them wanted was a lecture on secrecy. They'd written the damn book.

"What's going on?" Ron said after a moment, returning to his forgotten dinner.

Lupin looked older than ever when he spoke. "Hermione is furious with him being here. And the rest of the group who saw your spectacle thinks maybe Ron has gone insane and needs to be locked up for some sort of rehabilitation."

"Really?!" Draco said. "The room full of wands pointed at our faces wasn't clue enough of our warm welcome. And Granger's dumbass damsel act wasn't enough to prove her love of me."

Ron smiled and patted the blonde's knee. "What he's trying to say is that we know we're not welcome, but what the hell do you expect us to do about it?"

"Harry was more worried about you than upset so he shouldn't be any trouble, but Ms. Granger has me worried. Just be careful until we contact Balvor and you two can get out of there."

Ron grimaced at the mention of the wizarding go-between. You only used Balvor a: when you had too much money on your hands and were bored or b: when your life was royally fucked up and needed to move across the country without contact from Muggles or Wizards. A new age Underground Railroad.

"Fine." Ron said.

"I don't have to like it." Draco spat, his gaze boring holes in the ancient wood work.

"No one said you did. Now why don't you tell me how you went missing for so many months Ronald. You told Severus and I you'd be done in three weeks." Remus put his glasses on, which meant he was taking notes. Draco made a strangled sound. He really didn't want to talk about it. It was humiliating to remember everything they'd done to him. Ron knowing was bad enough. No, no he couldn't do this tonite. But he would not look lower himself any further tonight. He had a reputation somewhere under all this filth and his clinginess to Ron was not helping at all. Not like it was his fault thought, they'd had no one but each other for three months; he couldn't be expected to share nicely now.

"I checked out that Manor outside Chelsea just like you guys asked. There were so many wards put in place that it took me four days to search the house. When I reached the basement the guards doubled along with a few Guardian animals who took some bites out of me. That's where I found Dray."

Ron didn't elaborate on the condition he'd found his Partner in or how Draco hadn't believed it was really him and had tried to kill him when he'd broken through the multiple locks.

"After I got him out we took off. I couldn't apparate and about three miles outside the house we were attacked. I don't know by who. They came at us in hooded robes."

Lupin looked disbelieving. "Deatheaters?"

"No. The robes were Gold. Not black and their masks were different. More insubstantial, they kept shifting shape. After we got away we started running. Two and a half months later here we are."

Ron left everything about their trek across the English countryside out of the description. After the attack they'd taken Ron's wand and both men and been forced to "rough it" like muggles to survive. Every few weeks they'd come close to being discovered. The endless cycle of cat and mouse had exhausted both men beyond recognition.

"What'd they do to you Draco? Do you know who took you?" Lupin gave us on the I-know-there's-more stare and turned to Draco.

"No." Ron stood up, placing both hands on the table. Draco looked grateful. It tore the redhead up to see him so distraught and he'd had enough. They both deserved a good sleep in a real bed and Ron would be damned if Lupin drove Dray to nightmares. He'd dealt with his Partner's nightmares almost every night for the past two months and the horrors from that cell would not be dragged back out. Not when they were both to tired to ward off the demons.

"I said no Lupin. We've had enough." With that Ron took Draco's arm and led him out of the kitchen, the audible pop of the fire connection ending echoed, promising the same questions in the future.

They reached Ron's room upstairs and Draco sneered at the meager furnishings. "This is how a hero lives?" He said, glaring at the moth ball ridden room.

"Nah. The Hero is next door with a closet."

"Lucky bastard."

Ron laughed, a note on his dresser caught his eye and he walked over to read it.

Ron,

We need to talk. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. Plus you need to tell me about Draco and how you discovered he wasn't a Deatheater.

Please,

Harry.

The note was short, but it portrayed Harry's trust in him and that was promising. If Harry was willing to believe Ron hadn't gone off his rocker and brought a Deatheater into the house than Ron could give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it wasn't him who'd hidden Draco in the Chelsea Estate, but someone who'd known that he and Ron were intimate and that Ron would be meeting Draco that day Gringotts had had to take him. But maybe…not Harry. The note gave him hope, something he was in dire need of.

"I will not sleep in this bed." Draco declared standing the least dusty corner.

"Please blondie, compared to our last place of residence this is five star."

Draco didn't answer him, only continued to stare around the room, wary.

"It won't bite."

No response.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm exhausted Dray and I'm going to bed. Whenever you feel ready to brave the cotton sheets I'll be here."

"I'll do as I please." Draco said, turning to strut (yes strut) to the dresser.

Frustrated Ron rolled over. "Suit yourself.

He knew Draco was upset, but pain pulled at his back muscles and fatigue was dragging him down. It had been so long since he'd slept somewhere he felt even mildly safe that all his energy had seemed to desert him. No matter how much he loved the blonde he couldn't coddle right now. All he wanted was sleep.

Seconds from sleep cold hands wrapped around his stomach and tugged at his torn t-shirt. It made a soft _thwump_ as it hit the floor.

As soon as Ron resituated on the bed Draco's cool body molded itself to his overheated one.

"It's not so bad if I close my eyes."

Ron rolled his. "Go to sleep, ferret."

Okay so this is actually a continuation of Chapter 1. Sorry. I'd lost this file and just found it and you guys need the helpful hints given in this section.

The wait for this chapter was longer than I wanted, the next will be out quicker. Promise.

If you have any questions please review!!


	3. Is it true?

I am so sorry I've taken so LONG to update. My house has been crazy cuz we're renovating and no one has left me alone long enough to type! Evil people : So I made this chappie a little longer than usual to make up for it. Please review and keep my spirits up . The more reviews I get the more I wanna type!! Hint Hint

This chapter introduces a slightly AU theme, but still holding true to HP Realm. As always I do not own HP but JK Rowling does. Thank you all my reviews and subscribers. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

For two day they'd been in limbo. Lupin had suggested they lay low until Snape could get back from his latest mission; they'd know more about how much deep shit they were in then. He'd told Ron specifically not to approach Potter since they didn't know how he'd react to his new lifestyle. But then Ron's new lifestyle made it kinda hard to follow orders. With the meeting with the Aurors quickly approaching Ron needed to get some things off his chest before

"Where are you going?" Draco stared at Ron from his newest plate of food Mrs. Weasley had sent up. She'd made it her life's mission to put twenty pounds on Draco's skeletal frame by the week's end. It was working. Ron almost couldn't see the blonde's ribs anymore.

"I need to talk to Harry. You eat I'll be back in a few." Ron threw on his only remaining clean shirt and headed for the door.

"Do you trust him that much? Cause you know he's not going to believe what you have to tell him at first if at all. I mean you're planning to change every thing he's ever believed in. Does he trust you that much?" Draco's voice was nearing hysteria. After everything they'd sacrificed to get here, Ron didn't blame him.

"Yea I trust him Dray. And I hope to Merlin he trusts me as much as we need him to."

"What about Granger?"

Ron's face clenched. "I trust your word more than anyone's Dray. I don't need proof to condemn her. What you saw and went through is enough for me. "

Ron walked over to the bed, his hand cupped Draco's face. "You're it for me Dray. No matter how much you dislike it."

Draco shoved his had away and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "Get the hell out and go talk to your hero boy."

"You're so cute." Ron grinned and ducked out the door; the bedside table's lamp crashed against the old door behind him.

Harry looked up from the book he was poring over in the Black House library. Ron was standing in the doorway, a guarded look on his face.

"You need something, mate?" Harry tried for a light tone; Ron's very presence had sent the light filled room into a heavy darkness.

"To talk." Ron straightened and walked into the library, taking a seat opposite his old friend.

"Alright." Harry took a deep breath. Something told him he wasn't going to like what Ron had to say.

"You have to trust me Harry. No matter how much your gut tells you not too." Ron leaned back in the chair, like he was settling in for a long explanation. Harry leaned forward in response, nodding his head. They'd been through everything together. And Harry wasn't going to abandon him now.

"We've been lied too. Our whole lives Harry. Everyone in this damn Order has been lying from the get go." Ron waited for Harry's reaction.

"You're going to have to give me a little more than that, Ron. Maybe some specifics." Harry tried for a joking tone and failed. The stone on Ron's face made him as uneasy as his statement.

"Dumbledore wasn't as nice as we thought. And while Lord Voldemort is evil, he isn't nearly as bad as Dumbledore. Both men have visions for the wizarding world and while neither vision is perfect, Voldemort's is a hell of a lot better."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Dumbledore was our friend, Ron. You must be the one who was lied to."

"I saw it. Harry the night your parents were killed Voldemort was there, but he wasn't the one who cast the spell. Dumbledore killed your parents to keep them from going to him…with you."

Harry was out of his seat—pacing the room in agitation.

"It's true Harry. Voldemort showed me in his pensive. Voldemort went to kill Dumbledore but the spell missed and hit you. All these years he hasn't been trying to kill you—he's been trying to take you away from Dumbledore. The man was seriously sick."

"Why?" Harry said, through clenched teeth. It was obvious this was hard for him to swallow. Ron gave him kudos for trying.

"Voldemort believes in a pure race. Muggle blood has been proven to weaken the wizard line. Magic is harder for them and eventually wizarding blood will be too thin for the magic to survive. People who are born with the innate gift are different, their special, but muggle and wizard couples children need to be 

treated when born to ensure our continuance as a race. Voldemort started out believing all muggle borns should be killed or monitored, but he's found a potion that will strengthen the wizarding blood in a person. He wants to administer it to every mixed child that is born. It will ensure we survive and help cut back on the amount of Squibs that are being born. Did you realize that things had gotten so bad that 1 out of every 6 children born are Squibs now. "

Harry was banging his head against a bookshelf by now. "This. Can't. Be. True."

"Sorry, mate. It is. And I want you to come with me when we leave."

"We?"

"Draco and me. We have to get back to Headquarters. V needs a report and these fireplaces aren't secure."  
"What makes you think I'll let you go back to him? Or that I'll believe any of this? We need to talk to Hermione."

Harry looked slightly crazed and went for the door. Ron slammed him against a bookshelf.

"Listen. You are not to tell Hermione anything. If I hadn't been ordered not to kill the bitch she'd be dead. Lupin thought it would look to suspicious if she wound up dead conveniently after I'd arrived with a supposed Deatheater. You know the house I found Dray in?"

Harry nodded; slightly glassy-eyed.

"That house was owed by a Hermione Granger and an Albus Dumbledore jointly. She was the one who took him and tricked him into going into that house. It was her that told me he was missing. And it was her that tortured him. So no talking to the bitch I'd like to kill. Okay?"

Harry pushed Ron's hand away. "So you and Malfoy are a couple? For real?"

Ron nodded. He was more nervous at this moment then when Voldemort had pulled him out of that fucked up tank at the Ministry of Magic sixth year.

"As in you a poof?" Harry looked retarded cocking his head to the side, as if he didn't understand.

"Yes Harry I'm a buggering poof!" Ron ducked his head, he hadn't meant to say it quite that loud.

"Just making sure. How long?"

Ron rubbed a hand over his face. "We stared fooling around during the Triwizard Tournament. We started getting serious after we joined V's resistance…Sixth year."

"I can handle that. Who else knows about this?"

"Lupin and Snape are my only contacts here and they don't have much contact with V since he went into hiding after the last attack."

Harry nodded, walking across the room to stare out the window down into the courtyard below. Dead roses littered the cobblestone and a crumbling angel reached heavenward for help that wasn't coming.

"Alright. This may be the biggest mistake of my life, but…when do we leave?"

Ron grinned.

Draco was bored. And when Draco got bored he did things he was told not to do. Like right before Ron left he'd told him eat his lunch—he didn't. He'd told Draco to stay put. He was wandering the shambling old manor. Nope, Draco never had mastered being able to follow orders. It was why the only tattoo marring his perfectly marble skin wasn't a Dark Mark but a binding tattoo, received during His and Ron's Binding ceremony the year before. When Voldemort had had asked him to take the Dark Mark Draco had laughed in his face, saying the only way he'd ever get a tattoo was if it was for Ron. Ron had taken him literally. Stupid Weasel.

Mrs. Weasley met him in the living room a buttered biscuit in her hand. "Eat up." She said shoving it at him then disappearing down a dark hallway.

"Probably doing laundry." He muttered.

Mrs. Blacks portrait hissed at him from the foyer and he approached her with interest.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely pulling the curtain that covered her face away.

"Are you a pureblood or a tainted traitor?"

Draco laughed. "A pureblood ma'am. Malfoy Blood to be exact."

The painting gasped. "Oh thank the Good Merlin. Please the bushy haired Mudblood is the worst. Kill her quick."  
Draco patted her cloth cheek in sympathy. "With pleasure Mrs. Black, but I'm undercover."

"Oh! Of course you are. Why else would you be in a house of blood traitors and tainted one."

Draco looked at the peeling wallpaper and cracked floor, at the dusty candelabras and broken windows and raised an eyebrow.."Why indeed."

They talked for a few more minutes about their favorite people they wanted to kill before a shrill voice interrupted. "YOU!"

Mrs. Black rolled her eyes. "I told you she was the worst."

Draco rolled his eyes to mask the sliver of fear that was beginning to squeeze his insides.

Ohhhhh! Cliffy. Next chapter up much sooner than the last!

Review and let me know what you think. I hope I explained everything well enough. If I didn't PLEASE let me know and I will. I'm slightly retarded and probably left some major much needed detail out.

Love you ALL!!


	4. Enough

Here it is. And this time I'm updating within the same week instead of making you all wait almost 3. Lol. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. Your questions were appreciated. Love you all. Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

"Bugger it all." Draco said. His back was tense as a board as he turned to face his tormentor.

Hermione was beet faced and furious. It was not a good look for her. Draco forced the aristocratic mask of indifference onto his waxen face. No need to make a fool of himself.

"Granger." His voice didn't crack. One point.

"How dare you come here. How dare you show your face within a hundred yards of me."

Draco cocked his head to the side, as if he were pondering what she had spat at him. In fact he was calculating how long Ron had been gone. He was ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but he needed saving at the moment. Visions of the dank dungeon were flashing past his eyes and sweat had begun to pool in his lower back. He needed to escape. Now. Whatever had convinced him to allow Ron to bring him here was gone. As soon as he found that stupid fucking red headed weasel he was going to kill him then beg him to get him out of there.

"Ron brought me Mudblood. It's not like I chose the destination." The drawl sounded fake to him. Hopefully it sounded good to everyone else.

She leaned close to him. It took every ounce of willpower not to jerk away.

"Why didn't you die?" Her voice hissed in his ear, leaving a insidious echo behind to repeat the words.

He stepped back, glaring. "Malfoy's don't die at the hands of Mudblooded wannabe bitches." He snapped the words with every ounce of venom he had and went to turn away. Where the hell was Ron?

Her wand dug itself into his stomach. Fucking Ron. He was sick of this. Sick of looking over his shoulder and jumping at shadows. Sick of Ron having to save him from every nightmare where he was stuck in that dungeon with a "Ron" that wasn't Ron telling him he was safe, before casting _Crucio_ on his unprepared body. That had been the worst he admitted to himself in the haze of anger. The way she had used his love for the overgrown Weasley as a tool to hurt him. She'd made him doubt the one person who'd stood by him, made him almost kill the one person he'd loved when he'd Really come to the rescue. Fuck her.

"Fuck you." Draco said pulling back his fist and ramming it into her face. The spell she'd said bouced off the wall beside the now screaming Mrs. Black, leaving a smoking black hole.

Hermione flew back hitting the far wall with a sickening thud. God that'd felt good. Draco mentally patted himself on the shoulder. He didn't need fucking Ron…well maybe he did, but he'd bought his partner some time to come to the rescue. Draco went for the stair and began taking them two at a time. No need to stick around for her recovery.

He didn't see the spell coming, or hear her utter it. All he heard was the grunt of pain behind him. He spun around. On his knees was Ron, The broken tip of Hermione's wand buried in his fist, along with the remains of whatever sick spell she'd shot at him.

"Stupid Bitch!" he screamed throwing himself back down the stairs to kneel beside Ron. _Please be breathing. Please. Please. Please._ Ron's still body took a shaky breath. He was alive.

"Ron.." Hermione moved forward in horror. "I'm so sorry. He attacked me. I was defending—"

Ron's other hand reached out and grabbed her throat. "The spell. What spell did you use?" He was in visible pain. Draco ached for him. Just wait till Ron was done choking her, he was gonna kill her.

"_Acidrio Malios. _It burns through anything." Her voice was weak.

"Stay the hell away from us Hermione. I'm serious." He released her and stood up. Draco followed him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Mrs. Weasley came around the corner. "What is that old woman screaming about now?" She stopped dead at the sight of Ron's blackened hand and Hermione's tearful state on the floor.

"What happened?!" She said pulling her son and his extra appendage down the hallway toward the kitchen. She sent a harsh glare at Hermione, who flushed, mumbled sorry and disappeared upstairs.

"Draco?" Mrs. Weaslely said when they'd sat down at the table. She had her wand out and was cleaning her son's wounds with extra care. Ron's face was buried in the blonde's neck to hide how much pain he was in.

"She attacked me. He intercepted. Stupid Gryffindor."Draco wrapped a hand around the back of Ron's neck and pulled him closer. Out of sight of his mother Ron returned the affection with a soft bite. Draco couldn't hide the shiver and Mrs. Weasley couldn't hide her smile.

"Stupid indeed." She said as she pulled an extra large splinter from his hand. A quick cleansing spell removed the deadened skin from his hand. Another rejuvenating spell replaced the uncovered flesh with pale new skin. "There, all done sweetie. Now just keep this wrapped for a day or two to allow the skin adjust." She wrapped the new flesh with white cloth. "I'll leave you two alone. Eat this." She pushed a plate of cookies across the table and headed for the door. "Ron, your father will be here tomorrow. I hope you'll be able to see him." Ron looked at his mother and understood. She hoped he'd still be here tomorrow.

"I'm sure I will mum. Thanks."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened. "Well then. I'll just go have a word with Miss Granger."

Draco leaned in closer to Ron once Mrs. Weasley was gone. "You alright."

Ron nodded. The fury at seeing Granger's wand pointed at Draco's unsuspecting back was still eating at him. If he'd waited one more minute it may have been Draco with a hole in his back, instead of him just having a minor wound. He was still a mess. Dammit. Control didn't come easy whenever Dray was involved. Every ounce of self control was needed to keep him from going upstairs and killing Miss Prim.

"I'm okay Ron." Draco said, sliding a hand up his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"But if I'd been another second you wouldn't be." Ron pulled Dray into a crushing hug.

"Can't. Breath." Draco struggled away from him so he could look at his face. "Don't be dramatic. We're both fine. God your such a queen."

Ron pinched him in the ribs. "Ungrateful wretch."

"Oh haha. Did those big words hurt your brain." Draco said going to get up. A tanned arm yanked him back down onto a hard lap.

"Don't be priss." Ron whispered against his ear. Draco turned around on his lap and leaned in for the expected kiss.

Dray groaned at the contact and deepened the chaste press immediately. His tongue opened Ron's mouth and began exploring the dark depths. Ron moaned and pulled him tighter onto his lap, so he could feel how much he needed him at that moment.

A flare from the fireplace made Ron pause.

"Don't stop." Draco said rubbing himself up and down Ron's chest.

"I really think you should stop actually." Snape's voice froze Draco mid-rub.

"You are such downer." Draco said climbing off Ron's lap.

"Literally." Ron said glancing down with a sarcastic wink.

"Enough. Put your hormones away." Snape glared at them over his newly needed spectacles. "I found Balvor and contracted transportation to the Scotland Safe House. Are you stable again Weasley?"

Ron grinned at him. "Not quite. When do we leave?"

Snape glanced down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Tomorrow night. Lupin will be at the house all day. The meeting with the Order will be at three so play nice and answer their damn questions and we'll leave after we get rid of them all."

"Harry's coming with us." Ron popped a cookie in his mouth watching the graduating shades of red his old potions teacher could turn.

"Lupin told you DON'T talk to him."

"Too bad."

Draco snorted. "Potter is coming? Please say your joking."

"He'd better be." Snape's face looked like if he frowned anymore his face would split.

"Nope. I explained some things and he agreed to come talk to Big V. I'm pretty excited about the whole scenario."

"I'm going to kill you." Snape said resting his head in his hands. "Do you realize what kind of attack this is going to antagonize from the Order."

"Don't give a rats ass." Ron said. Draco pinched him.

"Fine!" Snape looked defeated. "Lord Voldemort wanted us to try and bring him anyway."

"See ya soon." Ron waved cheerily as Snape's head disappeared from the bright green flame.

"Why do you always have to provoke him?" Draco said pulling him up to go upstairs.

"It's fun. And easy." Ron laughed at Draco's disapproving look.

"What the hell are you thinking, bringing the Pothead along? Jeez your lucky I love you."

Ron pulled him close, his hand slipping under his shirt to rest on his hip; the swirling design with Ron's initials hidden within heated under his pressure. "Don't I know it."


	5. Balvor and Cairyn

Here it is babes. I'm on a roll this week. Wait till you meet Cairyn; she's my new fave original character.

Chapter 5

The train car rattled dangerously around the edge of a steep cliff that dropped off into nothingness. Above the car the ceiling of the underground tunnel was hidden behind a thick fog. Harry told himself again how stupid he was. Here he was in a stably unsound car with two old teachers he'd just found out were secret members of his supposed enemy's army, his best friend (he hoped) who had just told him he also belonged to said army and his lover who had been there worst enemy in school. Fuckall he shouldn't even be here. His chest began to tighten again with anxiety; he picked up his new mantra of "you're not crazy" inside his head to calm his erratic heartbeat. The fact that he'd left everything he ever knew and every person who'd ever been kind to him to go talk to the man who'd been trying to kill him for his entire life. Wow, he'd royally screwed up this time.

Across from him Ron shifted Draco's sleeping form into a more comfortable position on his lap. Snape was having a whisper argument with Lupin over the amount this "Balvor" person wanted to be paid for transporting them to Scotland. Harry heard the word million uttered and had to swallow bile. Ron kept sending him reassuring smiles, even though Draco had glared at him every time he did until he fell asleep. The dark stone wall outside the far window made him feel trapped; the view of the drop-off felt just as bad.

"How do you feel?" Lupin was peering at him with a worried frown. The old dodger had been coddling him ever since they'd escaped Black Manor that night after the last Auror, Moody, had departed.

"I'm fine." He felt like he kept saying that. _I'm fine, I'm fine. No I'm fucking not. Stupid people._

Ron covered a smile with a yawn and winked at him. Trust the wanker to know when he was lying. His best friend had grown up a lot in the past few months without him even knowing. During the Auror meeting he'd held his own while Malfoy had sat in snobbish silence, holding Ron's hand in a tight embrace within full view of the entire table. The Order had wanted to know why he'd been gone, who'd attacked him and where he'd been. They hadn't believed him when he'd said he was at a Manor in Chelsea rescuing Draco and that the house had been in Hermione's name and they'd been on the run from fanatics in golden robes. What a shocker.

He felt like he'd fallen down the rabbit hole; it was dark as hell down here.

Ron stroked Draco's pale hair and stared at his best friend's very readable face. The poor boy looked like he was gonna crack at any minute. A small moan from his lap drew his attention. He was fighting another nightmare. Damn. This was the second one in three days. If they didn't slow up he'd never sleep again.

Snape hadn't stopped glaring at him since they'd left the House. The old geezer needed a good lay; that's what would perk him right up. Lupin was holding out on the Potion's teacher. Ron grinned at the older man's grimace. Impertinence at its best.

"You do realize how much you're costing us?" Snape snapped.

"Two million pounds by my last eavesdrop." Ron rubbed Draco's back as another wave of his nightmare spilled over to the real world.

Lupin shushed Snape's next outburst, sending a plea filled look at Ron to be nice. Ron looked out the window. The last thing he wanted was a lecture on behaving. Big V had never had a problem with how he acted and he sure as hell wasn't going to change now.

"We almost there?" Harry asked him from his stare out the window.

"Probably. This leg of the journey wasn't to take too long. Balvor is meeting us at the next stop to escort us to Scotland."

On cue the train rolled to a stop, jarring Draco awake. Ron shifted him upright and began pulling bags down.

"Welcome to the Crypt!"

The booming voice at the train platform belonged to the largest man Draco had ever seen. He stood well over 6 feet with shoulder length black hair and bright lecherous blue eyes. Dray tried to position himself in front Ron. He didn't trust him.

"Thanks." Ron reached out and shook his hand, his head almost reached the giants chin.

"The Crypt?" Harry looked skeptical.

"Don't worry pet. I run tunnels all over Europe. You need to go somewhere MIA I'm your guy."

Harry didn't look reassured.

Snape handed him a check, reluctantly and Lupin told him the exact locations of Voldemort's residence so he could get them as close as possible. After business was settled Balvor loaded them into a Muggle contraption known as a "Hummer." The think looked like a boxy monster on wheels. It took Ron ten minutes to convince Draco it wouldn't eat him and they were off. Two days of traveling with a complete flirt nearly drove the blonde insane, especially since he was flirting with everyone but him.

"Don't like blonde's sweetie." He'd said after a particularly graphic comment he'd made to Ron, which had caused Draco to shriek and go at his eyes.

Ron had laughed and patted his knee whispering, "Play nice. We need him remember."

"As soon as we get home I'm gonna rip his bloody balls off. I swear if he lays one more finger on you…"

It was true. With two man sitting in the front driving the hummer and watching the tunnels that left Balvor, Ron, and Draco sitting in one row of seats with the other three behind them. The letch had man had managed to palm Ron more than once without a hint of remorse when Draco had informed him they were an item. Fucking wanker. Behind him he could here Harry laughing at him and Lupin pitying him to Snape who couldn't give a rat's ass as long as those hands stayed away from him. Balvor told them about how "Crypt" worked with its interlocking tunnels and small pit stop areas with food, water, and extra clothing stored. The man had a veritable army within a finger snaps reach. The biggest shock had been discovering he wasn't a Wizard. Or a Muggle.

"You boys think that there are only humans and wizards in this world? Don't be so narrow-minded." He'd laughed at Ron's shock and Harry's disbelief. "No boys I'm something else, a Demon. Shadow to be exact. I can travel pretty much anywhere and make almost anything as long as there's shadow. Thus the dark tunnels."

When they'd stopped at the Scotland turnoff that headed skyward Draco still hadn't managed to finish processing the fact that they'd been in the same car with a species no one had identified. As they'd headed out the steel door to the awaiting car with driver Balvor had called out.

"Don't be shocked if you meet a few other people who don't fit the Magical or human world. There's a big world out there. Don't think you know it all."

Draco'd tucked himself closer to Ron. The cocky stance of their travel guide didn't sit well with him. The sooner they got out of the cramped darkness the better. Almost three days with the incorrigible prick had nearly driven him bonkers. Ron didn't look much better and Harry was developing a twitch. Only Lupin and Snape seemed unaffected and that was because they had mastered the art of ignoring their surroundings.

A large iron gate that stood over twelve feet tall greeted the magically enlarged car that was taking them to V's hideout. Stone wall ran from either side of the gate and hid the house and lands within from prying eyes. You could feel the magic protecting the place ooze across your skin; Harry couldn't stop rubbing his arms. Ron and Draco were used to the thick atmosphere and looked relieved.

Ron had officially been living at the house within since he'd graduated from Hogwarts, but his family believed his residence was a flat in Edinburgh. It made it convenient whenever someone had wanted to visit. V's Manor was only two hundred miles away, it only took a second to floo over. Next to him Draco was almost shaking with excitement. Ron could hear him muttering _"Egyptian Cotton" _to himself like a prayer. He had a feeling Dray wasn't going to let him get a snack before dragging him upstairs for a nap in a "real bed".

"This is where He's been hiding!" Harry looked furious as the house, if you could call it that, came into view. Ron could understand his distress. For months they'd been living in what was left of Black Manor, while looking for a hideout that was just as dingy that Voldemort was in. Instead Harry had found out that his archenemy was living in the lap of luxury; thanks to generous contributions from his loyal supporters.

The house rose five stories with three towers on different ends of the flowing home. Stone created a medieval look, along with a pathway that ran the length of the third floor. The front door was huge with a large silver knocker in the shape of the Dark Mark.

"Real subtle." Harry muttered as Ron knocked.

"Don't be cross just because you never caught it." Ron shot over his shoulder as he entered the house. The door had swung open automatically when he knocked. The knocker was programmed to his touch and any other V trusted. If someone knocked who wasn't on the list they were sent downstairs automatically to be questioned. They didn't get many salesmen.

The entrance foyer was classic, with a large chandelier that over the circular tiling with black and white creating swirling design in the floor. A staircase was just past that with one grand stairway that led up then split into two staircases that went separate ways at the next floor. Large Double doors sat to either side of the Main Entrance; behind one of them you could hear muffled laughter. Two house elves emerged from it a minute later. Their laughter ceased as looks of shock crossed their small faces.

"Master Weasley! Master Draco!" They screamed running forward to bow.

"The Great Master has been so worried! Come! Come!" The ushered the group forward. The smaller one wore a green pillowcase that looked nicer than any clothes Harry had owned and was clutching Draco's hand with a death grip. The other was larger and wore a red pillowcase of the same material; he was yanking on Ron's shirt impatiently.

They went down a few hallways filled with paintings of different heroes and criminals. Harry thought he saw a rendition of Hitler, but he couldn't be sure. A few flights of stairs underground later they finally arrived at an oval room that served as entrance to the largest set of doors in the house. A large ebony desk sat to the right of the door. A gilt nameplate read _Cairyn_ in what looked to be real gold. Behind the desk sat a woman in a pastel pink skirt suit with dark brown wavy hair curling over her shoulders and bright blue eyes that were resting on the motley crew with horror.

"DRACO!" she was up and away from her desk, running toward the blonde in six inch heels. She stopped a few inches away and threw her hands up—one covered her eyes.

"Sweetie. What is all this? Are you okay?"

Draco looked down at the attire she was gesturing to. "I know Cair isn't it wretched. Ron and I haven't had decent clothes in months. Mrs. Weasley gave us these…_hand me downs._ He said the word like it was blasphemy and Cairyn agreed.

"Oh you poor things. I'll have bathes run and clothes put in your rooms. How dare anyone use what you're wearing as anything besides tinder." She patted them both sympathetically on the cheeks. The other three she ignored. When Cairyn deemed you unimportant that's exactly what you were.

"We need to see Big V. Is he in?" Ron said, while Cairyn sat down.

"Of course, but first let me get you boys some drinks."

Harry expected her to get back up, instead she started screaming.

"You stupid couch cleaner. Where are you when I need you?" She was yelling at a wall.

The wall opened and a house elf dressed in something with the logo LV printed on it came out.

"Shut yur trap Lady. There's enough liquor in you already to run a tap."

"Why you ungrateful wretch. Get us some drinks or I'll ship you off to some good family who will give you clothes."

"You better chew your food careful tonite hunny. I'm putting glass in it."

Harry watched to display with horror while the others just looked amused. He'd never seen a house elf act that way. The whole scene had a surreal quality to it. It was freaking him out.

"Don't worry." Ron said. "They love each other deep down inside. This is just the only way they can express it."

"Watch this." Draco interjected. "Hey Fierce! If you ever get sick of her you can be my house elf. You know I'll keep you in the same lifestyle she does."

Immediately the two latched together.

"Don't you every touch my Fie Fie!"

"I love my Cairy!"

The two looked furious at Draco for even suggesting such a sin.

"Sorry. I know I just wanted to show Harry your devotion."

"Don't ever doubt: Where there's me there's Fie Fie." Cairyn glared at Harry like it was his fault. A second later Fierce stood before them with glasses of bourbon. They all picked up a glass; Ron looked the most relieved. He downed his glass in a matter of milliseconds.

"Okay dears go on it." Cairyn hit a button on her desk with a perfectly manicured nail and the doors swung open.

As they filed into the cavernous room ahead Harry turned around.

"Miss Cairyn. Who are you?"

She smiled indulgently and leaned forward.

"I, my dear, am the Dark Lord's secret weapon. The secretary."

The door slammed on her words, leaving Harry feeling like he'd officially found the world Alice had called Wonderland. She must have been cracked.

There it is. Next Chapter we meet the Big Bad Wolf. JK. Review and let me know what you think. I know not much love between R and D, but trust me…it will come to those who keep reading!!and REVIEWING!!


	6. That's the Dark Lord!

I've updated! Everyone jump for joy. I promise I've settled down and will be updating more regularly so please be patient with me if you enjoy the story! My thanks go out to:

HelloLIsh

Jacob-bella4073

Chazz-it-Up

And

Dib's Girl

Thank you for being such avid fans. And thank you to everyone who reviewed that I didn't mention. I love you all.

Chapter 6

The cool air of the cavern caressed Draco's overly exposed skin like a welcoming embrace. Ron's hand on his waist only improved the situation as they entered V's conference room. It was dark as Hades inside with morbidly few candles spaced, lending little light in unnecessary places. Draco heard Ron sigh irritated beside him. He understood.

"Big V!" Ron shouted. "Turn the damn lights on."

The room flooded with color as the large circular table came into view. Draco smirked as Harry's squeal of disbelief. Voldemort wasn't scary. Ha on him.

The great Dark Lord didn't even look up as they approached, so engrossed with the floating marker board in front of him. A red marker with a cherry picture on the side of it was scribbling away with no apparent purpose then to lend its aroma to the atmosphere. V had on clearly expensive robes that were well beyond wrinkled and an un eaten lunch tray was wasting away on the large meeting table, which was covered in important looking parchment. A far wall housed shelving where several gaps explained the origins of the parchments. Draco hadn't felt so at peace since Ron had agreed to join the Dark Side.

"This is it." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes. He hated narrow minded people.

Lupin and Snape went over to stand beside the Dark Lord. His lips moved slightly to answer the statements the two men gave, but the younger boys couldn't hear a word being said. After a few minutes of heated discussion where V threw his marker on the ground they left. Leaving Ron, Draco, and Harry to face Voldemort.

The Dark Lord turned to face them, his marker returned to scribbling. Pale chestnut hair hung in harsh red eyes. The only thing they couldn't reverse. His face was more mature, fitting his age and knowledge, but his body remained that of a late teen to early twenty year old. Long fingers toyed with parchements as the oddest look came over him. Sheepish.

"Well…It's good to see you boys alive and well. You were beginning to worry us with all this crazy running away stuff."

Draco knew what Harry was thinking. _This is the great evil mastermind who destroyed thousands of lives. This is who I've been running scared from for my entire life. Shit._ He enjoyed Scarhead's discomfort.

"Well, your worry drove us to return home quickly."

Voldemort smirked, "I would hope so Draco. I pay your bills."

"Isn't that Cairyn?" Ron said. He released Draco to walk over and give the bemused mastermind a hug. Vodlemort returned it with a tight squeeze.

"Don't get smart, Ronald."

"Too late, V"

Draco peered at the messy board and laughed. "Guatemala! You're going to attack Guatemala?"

Voldemort drew himself up. "I will have you know that Guatemala is the WIzarding Worlds Swiss banking. Every rich wizard hides his illegal money in that puny country."

"What do we need funding for?" Ron said.

"We don't. It's the principle of the matter." V waved his hand and the board floated away out of sight. He then turned his attention on Harry."I see you've brought a guest."

Draco linked arms with Harry, dragging him forward. This was going to be great. Stupid Potter.

"I give you the boy-who-thinks-you-tried-to-kill-him. Meet Harry Potter."

Voldemort laughed at Draco, holding out a hand for Harry to shake. He didn't take it.

"I don't believe this."

"Of course you don't Potter. It's obvious."

"Dray…" Ron said in warning. Draco ignored him.

"Is it true you want to administer a potion to muggle borns and half bloods?" Harry said. He looked determined. Draco was going to gag; Ron's glare stopped the retching reflex.

Voldemort looked down at his cluttered table. After a moments deliberation he snapped his fingers, snatched up a piece of paper and handed it to Harry with a triumphant flourish.

Harry took it with trembling hands and read it. Draco snooped over his shoulder.

"It's a formula." Harry said.

"Duh." Draco mouthed at his head, mimicking a smack.

"Yes." Voldemort said. "It's the formula my men have been perfecting over the past six months. It'll be ready for testing in a few weeks. If all goes well I'll begin giving to the muggle borns and half breeds I know. Once I've got the ministry it'll become policy to have all children vaccinated with it."  
"The Ministry! How do you intend to get to them? You aren't exactly popular with the mass public."

Voldemort shrugged. "You don't need to know everything. But that's how it is going to work. Do you have any other questions?"

"Are you going to answer them?" Harry shot back.

"Maybe. If my schedule allows it. Cairyn!" He ended with a shout toward the large double doors they'd come through. Cairyn's head appeared around the corner.

"Yes, dove?" She said. A nail file in one hand was busy polishing already perfect nails.

"Do I have afternoon appointments?" He asked, shuffling papers.

"Of course. Mr. Potter is scheduled for a meeting with you on Thursday. Until then they need to rest up. You have five minutes."

With that she was gone.

"Well there you have it Mr. Potter. Thrusday is when all your life's questions will be answered."

"But-"

"No buts. Sorry but I've got an appointment with some arsonists about how to make forest fires look accidental."

He said his good-byes to Draco and Ron, nodded at Harry and headed towards the door.

Harry looked so shocked Draco almost felt pity for him. Almost.

"Wait!"

Voldemort stopped.

"I thought you weren't evil. Ron said-"

"Ron lied. Just because I do not wish to kill more people than necessary to gain the control I Will have does not make me less a villain. All that has changes is that I want this nation more alive than dead."

With that Voldemort was gone. Cairyn's soft voice following them out of the antechamber. Harry's face quicly went from white to red.

"You lied?" he said, a dangerous glint coming in to his eye.

Draco pulled out his wand.

"Only by omission." Ron said, a smile refusing to leave his overly freckled face.

Just as it looked like Harry was going to leap at Ron's face two house elves entered the room to escort them to their respective sleeping quarters. Harry still looked upset but the prospect of a real bed drove him to drop the upcoming argument in lieu of some rest. At the top of the stairs they parted ways. Ron and Draco to their wing of the house and Harry to his chambers. Draco decided not to tell him that V had had him placed in rooms two doors down from his own suite. All Draco wanted was a quiet night with his Partner. It would probably take him all night to convince him he was okay now and could finally have sex again. If Ron didn't wise up to the fact that Draco wasn't a piece of glass anymore he was going to kill the towering redhead. During the run home they'd done everything possible except have sex. Every time Draco began pushing it to that point Ron would put a stop the all their "shenanigans". He'd used every excuse: "headache", "tired", "not ready", "you're to special to me", "I think I hear someone coming". Everything. Draco was sick of it. Determined he put Harry Potter out of his mind and pulled Ron up to their room as quick as he could make to large monk move.

Their room was definitely decorated by a Malfoy, but unlike to color green which everyone assumed was Draco's favorite because he was a Slytherin the main color scheme in the room was a deep purple with black and green accents. The bed was a towering ebony four poster with purple drapes tied at each post. The bed was a black duvet with purple ivy growing up through the inky darkness giving off an ultraviolet feel. The pillows, the many many pillows, were purple, black with a few funny shaped satiny green ones tossed in for extra flair. The ceiling towered above them, vaulted with candles blinking above their heads. A set of double doors inlaid with silver lead to their closet; Ron had nearly lost it when he'd seen how large the space was and how little of it had been designated for his stuff. French doors lead out to a balcony, but Purple drapes hid the glistening night sky from view. Another set of doors opened to their left and a house elf appeared; the bathroom was on the other side with an oversized circle Jacuzzi tub that seemed to be full and a full length counter and mirror set that was covered in hair products, again none of them Ron's. The house elf was the green shirted one who'd met them at the door. His name was Emery—he was Draco's personal elf. The red shirted one had been Rulin—Ron's personal. They'd been with the bonded boys since Ron had taken the dark mark after they'd graduated Hogwarts. Draco considered them Cairyn's graduation gift.

"Masters have a hot bath. Mistress Cairyn say to rest well. Tomorrow busy day. Ru Ru be in later with food for Masters." Emery bowed till his nose touched the floor not looking at the two young men wrapped around each other.

"Emery?" Ron said reaching out a hand to pat the small creature's head. The elf looked up at him, tears in his large eyes.

"Emery missed the masters!" With that the elf did something so out of the ordinary Draco had no time to put up his shield of distain. He leapt up and wrapped his tiny arms as far around Ron and Draco as far as he could. Ron grinned and knelt down, bringing Draco with him. They hugged the tiny elf back with affection.

"Calm down Em." Ron said patting the oval head again.

"You had Emery SO worried!" The elf said, still crying. Draco swallowed his pride and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well we're back now. Stop crying now."

Emery immediately dried up and stepped away. "Yessirs Emery was very worried, but now that you're back mees have a job again." With a _Pop_ Emery was gone leaving Ron and Draco alone—with a bubble bath.

Ron eyed Draco nervously as the blonde slid into the oversized tub—naked. He swallowed hard and looked away. _Dammit._ He was trying to be good. He was trying to be the better person in this and not put any pressure to do anything. For Christ's sake Dray had been raped by someone who looked like him then tortured. He shouldn't even be having these thoughts about someone so damaged. He was sick. There was no way he was going to rush him in any way. No fucking way. Draco lifted a hand and beckoned him with two fingers. Shit.

"You get cleaned up. I'm going to hurry some food up here." Ron started backing toward the door. Fuck being clean. There was no way he was going near that bathroom.

Draco's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Ron's window of escape was diminishing fast.

"Ronald…" his voice held the threat of retaliation if he didn't get his bare ass into the tub. Ron gathered what little was left of his tattered control and rushed out the door to find an empty bathroom with a shower that ran as cold as the arctic. Then he'd come back and hopefully Dray would have passed out. Hopefully.

Three hours, two cold showers in an empty suite, one glass of bourbon Ron returned to their darkened bedroom. It looked like Dray had fallen asleep. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and moved silently over to the dresser to undress for bed.

He couldn't move. Ron realized belatedly that there was no body in the bed—it had only been pillows. A pair of pale hands came into view of his immobile body; one hand held what looked to be a brand new Ebony wand. Dragon heartstring—Ron knew that was the only kind of wand Draco could use with the best results. Fucking Cairyn. Draco must have gone to see her after he'd made his escape. She'd probably been delighted to give a stably unsound wizard a way to access limitless stores of magic.

"Ron…" Draco's voice danced along his neck sending shivers he couldn't express in his immobility down his spine. He hadn't noticed Draco move, but now he noticed cold air caressing his lower regions; his boxers were gone. _Fuck._

"Let's play, mate."

Ron's vocals returned with a rush of air.

"Dray. Let me go NOW!" Ron's voice broke on the end. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt him.

Draco moved around to the front of his chest, hands rubbing and tracing patterns across the freckled expanse of the redhead's chest. Draco stood on tip toe and leaned so close their mouths were only a breath apart.

"Not this time." Draco's lips crashed against Ron's. The taller man was unable to hold back. He'd been gentle for so long that the sudden fierceness of Draco's attack triggered his own animal. He threw himself into the kiss; their tongues fought for dominance, teeth cracked. Draco's hands were gripped his shoulders with a vice, trying to pull himself closer.

"Touch me." Draco gasped, releasing the hold on Ron. He yanked the blonde against him, crushing their bodies into one. They fell back on the bed, leaving all logical thought behind. Draco's clothes were ripped off leaving both of them skin to skin. Ron groaned at the contact, rising over the smaller blonde. Draco rubbed his body down Ron's creating a long missed friction between the two men.

"Please.." Draco said, wrapping his hand around Ron's manhood. Ron nodded numbly. Something wasn't right. He shouldn't be moving so fast. Careful Ronald careful. Like a lighting flash reason blinked for a second.

"Wait!" Ron pulled back, leaving pouting Draco on the purple satin.

"Why?! Fucking why Ron!? I've waited long enough." Draco was pissed, reaching back to pull him down to business.

"I can't hurt you. I can't." Ron was shaking his head; repeating the same phrase like mantra. His head was lust crazed and thinking had become a slower process than usual.

Draco's face softened; he leaned up to wrap his arms around Ron's neck. They'd been together for almost eight years. He'd never seen Ron so broken up.

"Baby." Draco kissed each cheek, drawing Ron's internal battle outward. "I'm okay. I promise."

Ron shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I don't think I am. I can't stomach you thinking about her while we…"

Draco squeezed tight. "I'm not Ron. You're the only person I think about. I love you. And I want us to love again. Please."

"You're really okay?" Ron's face was wet with silent tears. Draco's heart broke. If he ever saw that bitch again…

"I promise baby. Come back to me." Draco pulled him back down on the bed. Ron breathed in the sweet scent that was Draco and succumbed to the passion he'd been denying for far too long.

A/N:

So I know you all hate me. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been moving into my dorm at college and classes and family and and and..I know how horrible it is to read a story and then have it randomly stop being updated. That's not going to happen to this one so just be patient with me. I promise this story will have an ending. Just be patient with me.

OH! How'd you like my first sketchy attempt at a sex scene. I wasn't sure what FFN would allow so let me know what you think. As always Review Review Review. I love the comments, questions, and suggestions. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
